


Ранения

by darsyevans



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantastic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darsyevans/pseuds/darsyevans
Summary: Сердце было разбито и Люси собрала его по осколкам, которые не ранили, если не прикасаться.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Как иногда бывает, действую по принципу «а что, если бы…». Таймлайн времен финала второго сезона. Альтернативное событие, если бы Руфуса не спасли. Слепо принимаю удаленные сцены Флинна и Люси за действительное в сериале.   
> Музыка, которая передает настроение работы: "Chet Faker - Love and Feeling".

Люси остановилась в дверном проёме, сложив руки на груди и молча наблюдая за тем, как мужчина складывал вещи в картонные коробки. Похоже что он не собирался кому-либо говорить о своём решении, впрочем, Гарсия никогда не считал нужным делиться личными планами. Наконец она отважилась заговорить, не дожидаясь, пока он сам обнаружит чужое присутствие.

— Ты проявил себя хорошо, и Дениз разрешила занять комнату поприличнее? — попыталась отшутиться Люси и улыбнулась уголками губ. На самом деле, настоящий вопрос она просто не смогла выдавить из себя.

Гарсия как раз в этот момент опустился на пол, чтобы достать некоторые вещи из-под кровати, и замер на месте, упираясь одним коленом в бетон. Флинн обернулся и взглянул Люси прямо в глаза. Она вздрогнула и выпрямилась.

— Только не в этой помойке, — Гарсия встал на ноги и засунул руки в карманы. — Мне повезло гораздо больше. Агент Кристофер сделала снисхождение и каким-то образом смогла удалить все данные о Гарсии Флинне, как террористе. Моя жизнь начинается с чистого листа.

Гарсия поджал губы.  
Люси молча прокручивала в голове сказанное, старалась унять нарастающее в груди неприятное чувство. Вместе они многое пережили, но Люси даже не думала, что его уход будет волновать её столь сильно. Сначала они потеряли Руфуса, теперь Гарсия покидал бункер. Команда медленно разваливалась на части, как плохо построенный дом.

Надо бы поздравить Гарсию, или хотя бы сказать, что она рада. Но Люси не смогла. Всё равно вышло бы неубедительно. Его напряженные скулы и задумчивый взгляд говорили о том, что Флинн и так всё понял по её выражению лица.

— Люси? Неужели ты расстроена? — свел брови Гарсия. — Брось, уверен, что, когда у вас вновь появятся вопросы, вы достанете меня, даже если я попытаюсь спрятаться где-нибудь в Антарктиде.

Его слова, по всей видимости, должны были разрядить трещащее по швам напряжение в комнате, но увы, этого не произошло. У Люси только возникло желание взять бутылку алкоголя, запереться в комнате и провести там целые сутки в одиночестве. Или как вариант попросить не уходить его.

— Пригласи хотя бы на новоселье, — грустно улыбнулась Люси.

— Нет.

Категоричный ответ сдавил грудную клетку. Люси потопталась на месте, глядя себе под ноги.

— Что ж…я надеюсь, ты найдешь умиротворение.

Упрашивать она не собиралась, думая, что Флинн заслужил шанс на новую жизнь. Уайетт получил возвращение Джессики. Гарсии хоть и не вернули семью, зато он больше не считался террористом и мог провести остаток жизни в лучшем месте, чем их логово. Награда вполне достойная за сделанное им для команды. И Люси радовалась его свободе.

По глазам агента Люси видела — Флинну есть что сказать. Набрав воздух в грудь, Гарсия словно приготовился к чему-то, а она с нетерпением ждала. По истечению нескольких секунд Флинн только шумно выдохнул и продолжил собирать книги.

Люси молча вышла за дверь и прижалась спиной к стене, закрывая глаза. Мысленно она дала ему минуту для того, чтобы он вышел следом и сказал что-то напоследок. Но ни единого лишнего шага не было сделано в её сторону.

_Похоже, последняя точка всё же поставлена._

Ближе к вечеру Люси вышла из комнаты разведать обстановку. В бункере было непривычно тихо: все ещё тосковали по Руфусу, его смеху, вечному стуку ключей и отверток в отсеке для машины времени. Без него бункер превратился в место, где находиться невыносимо. Наверное, по этой причине в последнее время Джиа часто пропадала, а появлялась только тогда, когда Дениз просила прийти и проверить информацию на наличие чьего-либо вторжения в прошлое. Хотя хорошо отлаженная девушкой система всё равно бы предупредила их, случись нечто подобное.

У всех них были собственные жилища помимо бункера. У всех, кроме Уайетта и Джессики. Поэтому они единственные, кто всё ещё тут жил. Сидя на кухне, Уайетт и Джесс тихо беседовали, о чём, Люси не разобрала. Престон поймала на себе два обеспокоенных взгляда, как только появилась на кухне, но со спокойным лицом прошла мимо и только на выходе остановилась.

— Флинн… — она набрала в грудь воздуха, — ушел?

— Да, — спокойно ответил Уайетт и сделал глоток из чашки.

— Вообще, мы и сами только недавно заметили. Очевидно, он не фанат громких прощаний, — присоединилась к разговору Джессика.

— Наверное, — задумчиво ответила Люси. — Простите, я пойду. — Она кивнула в сторону комнат.

Под кроватью осталась недопитая бутылка бурбона. Люси потянулась за ней, ударилась головой о железный каркас и область ушиба заныла. По крайней мере сейчас эта боль была сильнее душевной. Откупорив бутылку Престон сразу сделала несколько глотков и зажала рот рукой. Горло обожгло.

Немного посидев у себя в комнате, Люси вышла в коридор и направилась к двери комнаты Флинна. Она знала, что идея бесполезная, что его уже давно там нет, и всё, что её встретит — аккуратно заправленная кровать и пустые полки шкафа. Остановившись у двери, Люси уперлась лбом в металл и почувствовала приятную щекочущую кожу прохладу.

Грустная правда была в том, что Люси оказалась одинокой. Эмми всегда была тем человеком, которому Люси могла доверить любую тайну, но она исчезла. Уайетт, в которого она влюбилась, вроде бы, как и ответил взаимностью, но в его жизни появилась Джессика, и он снова забыл о Люси. Она возвела вокруг себя стены и думала, что достаточно прочно, но в её жизни появился Гарсия.

В те моменты, когда остальные члены команды настойчиво требовали не связываться с ним, Люси поверила Флинну. Ей действительно стоило бы оставить его в тюрьме отбывать назначенный срок за содеянное, но что-то заставило её протянуть руку помощи. И с тех пор за спасение Гарсия платил ей только доверием и поддержкой в трудные минуты.

Сердце было разбито и Люси собрала его по осколкам, которые не ранили, если не прикасаться. Сейчас оно снова раскололось.

Подушка до сих пор пахла его одеколоном. Люси свернулась на кровати, закрыла глаза и попыталась уснуть. Но всё стало только хуже. Она помнила его смущенную улыбку после неудачной шутки, кофе, заботливо поданный в постель, и его взгляд. Их разговор накануне вечером не нуждался в каких-либо объяснениях. Им просто было комфортно и спокойно в компании друг друга. 

Люси чувствовала себя потерянной.  
Она хотела бы не чувствовать. _Ничего_.

Но запах напоминал о Гарсии и заставлял её сердце сжиматься и изнывать. Люси ещё не до конца понимала, с чем связано это чувство. Наверное, Гарсия, за прошедшее время стал ей хорошим другом.

_Но другом ли?_


	2. Глава 2

Гарсия остановился в центре комнаты и оглянулся по сторонам — все вещи были разложены по коробкам, но до сих пор создавалось ощущение, что он забыл что-то главное. Что-то, что имело цену выше всем его книгам, одежде, старым картам и оружию.

Флинн посмотрел на дверь. Люси стояла в проходе ещё пару минут назад, но сейчас казалось, что она и вовсе не приходила. Слабые нотки её духов всё ещё остались в воздухе.

_Дурак_. Он должен был поговорить с ней.

Или хотя бы быть помягче.

Всю ночь, после того, как Дениз сообщила ему хорошую новость, он не мог уснуть. В голове мысли роились подобно пчёлам, и Гарсия всё время думал о том, что первым делом сделает, когда наконец-то сможет увидеть что-то кроме этих бурых и холодных стен. После нескольких минут радости медленно наступило осознание другого…они с Люси больше не смогут видеться так часто, как было раньше. Хотя он не был уверен, что она сама хотела бы какого-либо развития их взаимоотношений. Чертов Логан признался ей в любви и снова разбередил старые раны.

Гарсия уселся на кровать и уткнулся лбом в сцепленные в замок руки.

Люси поверила в него, дала второй шанс и возможность доказать, что он не такой уж и монстр. Сначала она раздражала слепой верой в него, даже злила, когда приходила в тюрьму за советом, словно он был её личным консультантом по истории. Но в камере было много времени на размышления, даже когда он не спал, а тренировался, когда смотрел в потолок или ходил на прогулке с сокамерниками. Каждый раз, когда она приходила могло означать только одно — Люси нуждалась в нём. Точно также Гарсия нуждался в ней, потому что среди всех, её лицо было единственным, которое он вспоминал без ненависти. Хотя она и стала причиной того, что его посадили.

Нет, он сам был причиной собственного заключения. Сложно признаться, но Люси спасла его.

Тяжело вздохнув и взъерошив пальцами волосы на затылке, Флинн отправился к двери. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что им с Люси стоит поговорить, что возможно больше не представится такой шанс, и открыв дверь, Гарсия сделал шаг на порог, чтобы крикнуть ей вслед.

_Люси, просто давай поговорим о том, что я никуда не исчезну, и в любое время ты можешь меня навестить_ ,  — прокручивал в голове Гарсия. Он хотел исправить своё поведение. Но встретил его пустой тёмный коридор.

Осталось слишком много нерешенных вопросов. Или так только казалось, а на самом деле, всё было гораздо проще: Гарсия теперь сам по себе.

_Стоило зайти к ней и попрощаться?_

Дверь протяжно заскрипела, когда Гарсия вернулся в спальню. Комната стала пустой, не принадлежащей кому-либо. Он закинул сумку на плечо и поспешил к люку, на выход из бункера, пока никто не заметил. Гарсия не любил прощаний. Они всегда лишь только всё усложняли и оставляли после себя неприятный тоскливый осадок.

После этого первые сутки его жизни проходили как в тумане. Заплатив таксисту, Флинн забрал свою сумку из багажника и забежал в кафе в тот момент, когда первые капли октябрьского дождя упали на асфальт. Затем полило как из ведра.

— Американо, пожалуйста, — попросил Флинн, окинул безразличным взглядом баристу. Потом он кинул сумку на стул, занимая столик у окна.

Пока готовили горячий напиток, Гарсия достал газету. Присмотрел накануне несколько вариантов квартир для покупки. Пролистав пару страниц, Флинн уставился в окно. Размытые блики поблескивали сквозь стекающие струйки воды по стеклу. Осенью холодный дождь не вызывал ничего, кроме отвращения.

Молодой парень дважды позвал посетителя. Второй раз его «мистер» звучало громче, но Гарсия не услышал и продолжал смотреть в окно. Затем не выдержав, бариста покинул рабочее место и подал кофе. Только после вмешательства со стороны Гарсия вернулся к реальности.

— Спасибо, — сухо бросил он и сделал глоток. Кофе горчил на языке точно также, как и все невысказанные слова. Гарсия боролся с возникшим желанием вернуться обратно. Там, его, уже, наверное, не ждали.

Оставив рядом с пустой, но ещё тёплой керамической чашкой двадцатку, Флинн забрал вещи и покинул заведение. У него был целый день для того, чтобы найти подходящее жилье. Гарсия просмотрел четыре разных варианта. Первая квартира оказалась слишком просторной, вторая располагалась с южной стороны и в окна проникало слишком много света, третья не понравилась просто потому, что все стены были в розовых обоях, четвертая находилась в центре города. Явно обиженная менеджер по недвижимости сказала ему в таком случае поискать себе какой-нибудь бункер или съемную комнату три на три, где будет грязно, тесно и темно.

Пятый вариант Гарсия решил смотреть без всяких посредников. Нашел нужный адрес, набрал телефон и договорился о встрече.

Ему показалось, что внутренняя отделка квартиры была схожа с его внутренним состоянием — они оба нуждались в капитальном ремонте. Но куда больше привлекала перспектива оставить стены не залатанными. Всё равно последующие дни придётся привыкать к переменам. 

Когда Дениз отдала ему папку с информацией, кажется, это означало отставку. Своё досье он бросил на стол, а поверх него бережно положил книгу по истории. Гарсия хмыкнул, взял книгу в руки и подумал о том, что позже стоит обязательно вернуть её владелице.

Солнце окончательно скатилось за горизонт. Почти день Гарсия потратил на поиски жилища. Он взял в холодильнике пиво, купленное по дороге, прошел в гостиную зону, совмещенную с кухней. Флинн уселся на старый диван с выскочившей пружиной, который предыдущие владельцы по понятным причинам решили оставить, и уставился перед собой, изредка делая глотки из бутылки.

Что-то в его жизни было явно не так. Сейчас бы ему кинуться под пули или погнать гнедую следом за агентом Риттенхауса, но вместо этого он сидел на диване, пил пиво, и казалось, таким образом заканчивал своё существование.

Флинн не знал, о чём думать. В какой-то момент захотелось вернуться в бункер, и сказать Кристофер, чтобы забирала свою чертову папку обратно, только пусть посадит его в кресло машины времени и даст возможность путешествовать. Но прошлое уже не вернуть. Прежде он хотел свободы, но сейчас она давила невидимой петлей на шее.

Раздражало всё — мерцающая за окном вывеска, темнота, и в конце концов, запоздалая пицца. Доставщик прибыл на пять минут позже. Гарсия поднялся с места, поставил бутылку на стол из поддона и неспешно отправился к двери.

Одной рукой он выудил из кармана брюк деньги, а второй провернул замок. Потянув ручку на себя и открыв дверь, Флинн застыл на месте. Люси стояла на пороге в своём горчичном пальто и с коробкой в руках. Уголки её тонких губ слегка приподнялись.

— Всё стало настолько плохо, что ты решила переквалифицироваться?

— Нет, сказала доставщику, что передам твой заказ, — Люси потянула ручку на себя.

Флинн сделал шаг в сторону и жестом руки пригласил Престон войти. Он шумно выдохнул. Всё его нутро окатило приятной волной радости. Достаточно было встретить взгляд Люси, чтобы понять, как он соскучился по ней за это время.

— А я смотрю, проживание в бункере сказывается на вкусовых предпочтениях? — Люси остановилась в центре гостиной, опустила взгляд на разбросанные под ногами газеты.

Флинн сложил руки на груди и пытался сделать спокойный вид.

— Люси, лучше скажи, где достала адрес?

Гарсия конечно же, догадывался. При наличии стольких гениальных умов в команде, это никогда не было проблемой. Но он хотел, чтобы Люси сама рассказала ему правду и видеть её лицо в этот момент.

— Разве это важно?

— Ещё бы, — не уступал он. — Кто-то следит за мной и я должен об этом знать, — шутливо сообщил Флинн.

— Джия отследила твой мобильный. По моей просьбе, — Она посмотрела на Гарсию, явно чувствуя себя виноватой. И тут же поспешила переменить тему: — Может, хотя бы свет включим?

— Здесь нерабочая лампа. Займусь этим завтра. Только недавно переехал. Но мне нравятся голые стены и вид из окна.

Явно решив убедиться в его словах, Люси сделала пару шагов к окну и выглянула на улицу. Гарсия встал позади неё, наблюдая за движением автомобилей по дороге, втягивал носом нотки лаванды, которой пахли волосы Люси. Её присутствие обманом заставляло думать, что связь с прошлой жизнью ещё не утеряна. И это странное чувство успокаивало.

Вдоволь насмотревшись на неразборчивый в темноте вид за окном, Люси обернулась и тут же уткнулась носом Флинну в грудь. Мягкая ткань кофты защекотала нос.

— Прости.

— Всё в порядке, — он сделал шаг в сторону, давая ей возможность пройти. — Хочешь пива?

— Нет, я на минуту. Впрочем, мне уже пора.

Люси покрутилась на месте, словно запутавшись, где выход. Гарсия не хотел её отпускать. Слова, что она могла бы остаться, готовы были сорваться с губ, но Флинн заставил себя молчать.

— Люси, — прохрипел он.

— Что?

— Спасибо… что навестила меня, — спокойно произнес Гарсия.

— Без проблем.

Люси поджала губы. Флинн боролся с желанием пересечь комнату, обнять её и попросить побыть еще хотя бы пару минут. Не признаваться ей в своих чувствах стало уже традицией, подумалось ему.

Но по какой-то неизвестной причине, Флинн думал, что сейчас не время. Их команда скорбит, все они думают о Руфусе, а Люси не перестает искать возможность его вернуть. Поэтому, он не уверен, что сейчас ей до него. Вопрос, который прервал Уайетт, так и остался не решенным. И он сдавливал грудную клетку каждый раз, когда Гарсия закрывал глаза и вспоминал тот момент.

— Знаешь, ты можешь заходить в любое удобное время. Но только не наглей, — предупредил Флинн.

— Спасибо за приглашение.

Люси окинула взглядом комнату, посмотрела на Флинна так, что у него все внутри сжалось в ком. Несколько секунд они простояли молча, затем Люси так быстро зашагала в сторону выхода, что казалось, как только закроется входная дверь, она и вовсе побежит.  
Гарсия не хотел, чтобы она убегала от него. Хотя от такого монстра всегда стоит держаться подальше.

— До встречи, — не глядя произнесла Люси, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
Даже после того, как Люси исчезла из видимости, Гарсия продолжал стоять у приоткрытой двери и слушал удаляющиеся шаги. Следующей должна была хлопнуть входная дверь, свидетельствуя о том, что Люси ушла.

На мгновения Гарсии показалось, что она слишком долго спускается. Вероятно, он просто хотел думать, что она застряла где-то между первым и вторым лестничным пролетом и решает, подняться обратно или нет. Но тут же следом за его мыслями хлопнула металлическая дверь и шаги утихли.

Флинн шумно выдохнул и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
